Nightmares
by CSIfan8686
Summary: Short random fic. Sara has a nightmare.  Rated 'M' just to help conceal the name of the film I used.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CSI.**

**Okay... so the other night I watched 'I Spit On Your Grave' (the newer version). It was rubbish and kind of gross. And I admit that the 'R' word freaks me out, so I'm not entirely sure why I watched it, but I did and I kind of had a bad dream, which wasn't really too bad because it was GSR. Does that make sense? **

**Anyway... this is pretty much like my dream.**

**Nightmares**

He's in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Sara.

He feels bad because she was off work last night but he had to work and cancel their plans. Luckily they're both off work tonight, so they have all of today and most of tomorrow to spend together.

"Let the fun begin." he grins.

He sets Sara's breakfast down onto a tray, and places a short stemmed red rose next to the plate, with every intention of surprising her with breakfast in bed. He's just pouring a glass of freshly squeezed grapefruit juice when an ear piercing scream blows through the house.

For a split second he can't move as fear grips at his heart so tightly it makes him dizzy.

"Sara..." he chokes out.

He drops the jug, shattering it and spilling juice all over the slate tiled floor, and sprints down the hall to the bedroom. Pushing open the door he finds Sara wildly thrashing about on the bed, crying and moaning. He can see her knuckles have turned white as she digs her nails into the mattress.

He knows that she's having a nightmare, which worries him. She hasn't suffered from nightmares for years, or she hasn't told him that she's been suffering from them again.

Standing at the door he's unsure what to do. Should he wake her or let her ride it out? He knows that the best thing to do is to let her work through it but he's never seen her suffer from one so violent, and he's never heard her scream during one.

"No... No..." she cries. "Please stop. Please... you're hurting me..."

He shudders at her words and he feels his heart rate pick up speed.

"Noooo..." she cries again, as tears stream down her cheeks.

He slowly moves over to Sara's side of the bed and sits down near her. He tries to take hold of her right hand but he can't pry it away from the mattress; her grip is to tight, so he lightly strokes her cheeks and whispers words of comfort to her.

"Sara? Sara, honey, wake up?"

"No..." she whimpers, still in a deep sleep.

"Sshh... it's okay Sara. You're safe, I promise." he soothes. "Come on, honey, wake up."

She's flailing about on the bed, her legs kicking viciously at the duvet trying to free herself.

He can hear her panting; struggling to catch her breath as she fights against the danger in her dreams. And although her eyes are closed she looks utterly terrified, her face has turned even paler than usual and her features are tight.

His heart breaks.

What could've caused her to have such a violent dream?

"Sara, Honey, wake up?"

With another stroke of her cheek she screams out, his touch startling her awake.

"Nooooooo..." she cries.

Her arms flail about in front of her as she tries to push away the danger, not realising that she's awake and attacking her husband.

"Get off me..." she screams.

"Sshh... Honey, it's okay. It's only me; it's Gil..."

After a few moments of hitting and shoving, and her body feeling nothing but complete terror, she squints as realization dawns on her. She can feel cold droplets of sweat trailing down her spine and torso as she lowers her arms, almost as if she's surrendering to the danger.

"Gil...?" she gasps, with tears still falling.

"It's me honey. You're safe, I promise." he soothes.

He reaches out to take her in his arms but then pulls back, not wanting to frighten her.

She's gasping for breath, and she briefly nods her head towards him, telling him that she wants to be held in his safe embrace.

He can feel her shuddering as she falls into his arms and clings to him. To say that he's worried is an understatement, although it was a nightmare, not real, he's never been so terrified. The sight; the sound, of Sara in so much pain and trapped in fear has shaken him to the core.

"I've got you, Sara. Everything's okay. I'm here...I'm here..."

They rock back and forth on the bed for what feels like hours before Sara finally pulls away from the safety of his arms, with her breathing almost normal, and looks up at his pale face.

"Honey, are you okay?" he asks, as he brushes some stray hairs away from her face.

She nods her head. "Yeah." she replies. "I'm...fine."

"Sweetheart, when did you start suffering from nightmares again? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Gil I... I haven't had nightmares since we got married. I mean I've had the odd one but nothing so... so violent."

"What caused it?"

"Err... I think it might have been the film I watched last night..." she says, knowing that he's going to ask which film, and knowing that he'll freak out at her answer.

"What film?"

"I don't even know why I watched it. It was just on and I've heard everyone talking about it so I left it on. I wasn't even really paying attention to it but... the images obviously stuck with me."

"Sara, what film?"

She looks past him and finds focus on the wall behind him.

"I Spit On Your Grave." she whispers.

"What?" he growls. "Sara, why the hell would you watch that? You knew what it was about."

She can feel his eyes boring into her and she relents; finally returning her gaze to his.

"I'm know. I know it was stupid but... it's only a film. I didn't think it would affect me. Films never do..."

"That's because you never watch that kind of film." he cuts her off.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, allowing themselves to calm down from the fright and their disagreement.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." he whispers. "It's just... Sara, I have never heard you scream like that before. You frightened the hell out of me, and I'm sure I've smashed the crystal jug Cath bought us as a late wedding gift. "

She lets out a small breath and smiles a little.

"You were scared? How do you think I felt?"

He sighs.

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." he says, matter of fact.

She smiles and leans back in against his chest.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah, I felt guilty about having to work last night. But now I feel even even worse..."

"I'm sorry, Gil."

He leans down and softly kisses her lips, making her purr.

"Come back to bed?" she asks, as she pulls him down on top of her. "Just hold me for a while?"

He nods his head in agreement and repositions himself next to her.

She falls asleep in his arms, fighting her subconscious to keep the dreams away.

**THE END**

**Yeah I know the end in naff, and rushed, but my dream sort of ended like that and my imagination is not co-operating. **

**Lynne xo**


End file.
